The Russian Government
МайНовой Россииидти впереди процветать. Да здравствуетцарьЭндрюя!! Government: Enlightened Absolute Monarchy Current Government Funds: 155 trillion rubbles Population of Russia: 53 million people GDP: 35.3% of the world Capitol: St. Petersburg Population under the poverty threshold:53.7% ;Justice Corporal Punishment Political Party: Royalist Military: 6 million ( drafted ) Army Reserves: 8 million Economy: Serfdom all Peasant families are farmers forever. The Russian Government is one of the most powerful governments in the entire world. It is lead by Czar Lord Andrew Maximillus Phillip Norrington Mallace and rules the largest nation in the world. Link to Imperial Russian Military lead by the Russian Government Link to The Czar's Home : Winter Palace Link to Russian Royal Family In the 1730s-1820 Russia was the most powerful country on earth along with England! __________________________________________________________________________________________ Royal Family Czar: Lord Admiral Andrew Mallace the I Royal Prince: Prince Roger Decksteel the II Princess: Samantha Decksteel High Duke of the Crown: Prime Minister Ryan Nikolai Michael High Prince: Ishmael Blac-Volkov Count: Nicholas Nikolai Count: Jack Pistol Count: Usman Lord: Matthew Blastshot Arch Duke: Francis Bluehawk, High Preist: Lord Governor Johnathan Goldtimbers Grenadier Commander: Government Jobs Prime Minister: '''Captain Ryan Nikolai Michael of New Russia The Prime Minister makes sure the government is run properly and takes care of ALL Government meetings and laws. All laws must be proposed by the Czar. The Czar has complete power of the entire government while the Prime Minister makes sure it is organized. '''Deputy Minister: Roger Decksteel (Mikhail) (Royal Prince, Overseer of Government, head of Discipline, Czar's Brother). I'mperial General': King Edward Daggerhawk 'Chairman of the Duma: 'Jeremiah Stormwash (Council Secretary) Embassies Division-- -Ambassador of England: -Ambassador of France: -Ambassador of Spain (Non-Allied Negotiations): -Ambassador of Prussia: -Ambassador of Austria: -Ambassador of Denmark: -Ambassador of Singapore:Governor Jeremiah Garland -Ambassador of the Colonies: -Ambassador of India: -Ambassador of Japan: -Ambassador of Brazil: -Ambassador of China: -Ambassador of Italy: -EITC Ambassador: -Pirate Brethren Ambassador: :_________________________________________________________________________________ Finances Head of Finances: open Tax Collector: open Tax Collector: open current tax rates: Serf class: 75% of all earnings: 300 million rubble Peasant class: 95% of all earnings 700 million rubble Merchant Class: 65% of all earnings 1.2 trillion Noble Class: 35% of all earnings 30 million Aristocrat Class: 15% of all earnings 4 million Government Officials: 4% 12 million Royal Class 2% ______________________________________________________________________________________ Diplomatic Relations France: Allied England: Allied Persia: Allied Ottoman Empire: Allied Sweden: Alliance Prussia: Non Aggresive Pack Minister of Foreign Policy: :Nicholas Nikolai :30% of budget _________________________________________________________________________________________ Political Parties Royalist League: Main Party ______________________________________________________________________________________ Conservative: Socialist: Liberal:Conservative Socialist and Liberal parties are only for state regions! Remember To be part of the congress you must be minister of a region! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Industries The Russian Czar believes in monopolies over the industries, So each industry is run by a single person. Steel industry:Usman Oil industry: Jason Yelloweagle Gold industry: Hippie Silver industry: Cadet Logging industry: Emily Mcsteele Fishing industry: Raven Romanov Real estate: owned by the Royal family of Russia ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Political Police 1 Cadet 2 Hippie 3~Open~ 4~Open~ 5~Open~ The Political Police are a group of highly trained members that are to protect the Czar from enemies of the Russian Empire. They also arrest dissidents from the Government. 20% of budget ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Church The Russian Orthodox Church is the Official religion of Russia. 86% of the population follows this church Bishop: Arch Duke Francis Bluehawk __________________________________________________________________________________________ 276445-26412-50.jpg 2yuzw2g.jpg 4343.jpg 543.jpg 6511-776900.jpg Copy of Russian hat badges.jpg Fpapeter der-grosse 1838 web.jpg Grenadiers.jpg Ivan The Terrible.jpg Lord-.jpg Maria.jpg Medal scutari.jpg Nickolas2.jpg Rte43.jpg Russian empire.png Russian imperial standard 1699-1917.gif Category:Governments Category:Royalty Category:Fan Creations Category:Russian Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play